


When We Kiss, Fire

by wisteria_hime



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Daddy Kink, Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, Lingerie, M/M, Missionary Position, Sheithlentines 2019, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 21:52:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17906342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisteria_hime/pseuds/wisteria_hime
Summary: Dressing up was always fun, but it works him up every time and if he’s kept waiting, it becomes damn near unbearable. Today, he’d gone with a black matching halter top and thong set, and it was deceptively comfortable. Maybe a little too comfortable, Keith bites his lips, a twinge of need throbbing through him.





	When We Kiss, Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Sheithlentines, Joltik! ^_^ 
> 
> This is my first time diving into the Kuron/Keith/Shiro dynamic, even though it's something I wanted to try for a while, so I was happy to finally be motivated to write it for you! I tried my best with it, so I really hope it's not too embarrassing or cringey for you to read ;;^;; It was a pleasure creating for you, and I hope you are doing well. Am sending you lots of good and happy vibes xx 
> 
> And to everyone else who chooses to read this, I really hope you enjoy! :D

_ Waiting sucks, _ Keith thinks, not for the first time, as he drops his head down on the pillow and stares up at the ceiling. Then again, he’d never been good at the whole patience thing. A familiar phrase rang through his mind, and Keith couldn’t help a smile at the phrase.  _ Patience yields focus _ , well, that was true. But right now, Keith didn’t need focus. 

Dressing up was always fun, but it works him up every time and if he’s kept waiting, it becomes damn near unbearable. Today, he’d gone with a black matching halter top and thong [set](https://bobbiclaire.ca/products/class-act-male-lingerie), and it was deceptively comfortable. Maybe a little too comfortable, Keith bites his lips, a twinge of need throbbing through his cock. He’d take care of it himself, but didn’t want to face the dual pouting expressions he’d be confronted with. 

Half an hour he'd been waiting in this hotel room, which was luxurious to the max and had a beautiful view of the city outside. _Yeah, whatever._ Look, Keith knew how to appreciate the little things, but he also knew what he was here for. 

“Did you  _ have  _ to schedule me in to the Galra Tech meeting tomorrow? I had plans,” a low voice complains just outside the door, and _ah, Kuron's here,_ Keith thinks. So that probably meant...

“Plans that involved little to no work, I’m sure,” this voice sounded strict and disapproving, but shared a similar low pitch of the other, and _yes, there was Shiro._

Shiro and Kuron. Keith had met Shiro one night in a bar, when some old dinosaur thought feeling up his ass was a good idea. Shiro only had to push the guy and he fell over and slunk away, tail between his legs. He’d stayed with Keith and had driven him all the way home, walking him up to the door of his house like an honest-to-god gentlemen. Keith had then run into Kuron the very next morning when he’d gotten caught out in the freezing rain, mistaking him as Shiro. Kuron had laughed and said it sounded like his brother, wrapping his expensive as hell jacket around Keith and escorting him to the nearest clothing store. 

So yes, they were brothers that were extraordinarily similar, except for their hairstyles and personalities. Kuron had a buzz cut, brunette hair, and a rebellious nature about him. Shiro had an undercut, with a forelock of white hair, and a soft, caring persona. They were big corporate guys, co-founders of ATLAS - a technological gadget business. Keith didn't know much about it, but that didn't matter. Being in his last year of university, and part of all the human rights clubs and societies they had to offer, Keith had dreams to help less fortunate people around the world. For now, though, he was more than happy exploring his...interesting, and intricate relationship with Shiro and Kuron. 

The door opens, the sound of muffled conversation and shoes slipping off seeping into the room. 

“What took you two so long?” Keith asks, stretching back against the bed, limbs twisting languidly. 

Shiro stops just as the door clicks closed behind them, staring at him with wide eyes, “Keith...”

Kuron is leaning against the wall, running his eyes up and down, all over Keith, “Well, now. Don’t you just look-”

“-Beautiful,” Shiro breathes out, finishing the sentence for him. 

Kuron spares him a split second glance before returning his eyes to Keith, and chuckles lowly, “I was going to say  _ delicious _ , but that too.”

"...Well?" Keith prompts with a raised brow when his question goes unanswered.

“Golden Boy here insisted we finish up all the paperwork first,” Kuron, ever quick to pin the blame on his brother, jabs his finger in Shiro's direction.

Shiro shoots him his 'chiding older brother look' as he says, “As my professional partner I thought you’d share a little respect for our work, Kuron,”

Placing a hand against his chest, Kuron looks affronted as he waltzes across the room, pulling off his jacket and tossing it carelessly on the floor, “Are you saying work should come before Keith? My, my, Shiro. I thought you had more compassion than this.”

“What? No, of course not!” Shiro blusters, taking hurried steps and sitting before Keith with a state of urgency. He picks up one of Keith's hands, holding it gently while he speaks,  “Keith, it’s not like that. You understand, don’t you?”

“You poor thing, it’s so easy to tease you.” Keith smiles, combing through Shiro’s hair. 

Stretching over closer, Keith grabs hold of his collar and yanks him down. Shiro meets him in the middle, and Keith brushes their lips together.

Shiro makes to move forward with purpose, taking Keith along with him, but is stopped by a hand on his shoulder. Kuron is smirking, but there’s a fire in his eyes that Keith hates to admit makes his legs turn to jelly. He'd stripped down to his briefs and was shirtless. 

“Since you were oh-so-diligent about taking care of work, I think you can wait a little more Shiro,” dropping onto the bed along with them, Kuron weaves a hand through his hair, and Keith leans into the touch sensuously. Kuron looks pleased, glancing at Shiro out of the corner of his eye,  “You’re all about patience, right?”

Shiro is not amused, frowning, “Kuron.”

“Ever heard of sharing, hm?” Keith pipes in, sliding in between them so easily and _god,_ gaining their undivided attention is a piece of cake, “Come on, I’m not waiting any longer. Both of you, on the bed with me now. Shiro, you better be undressed before I open my eyes again.”

Whilst Shiro sets to work on that particular task, Kuron is already pressing their lips together and leaning over Keith, pushing him back into the soft mattress and pillows. Keith falls into rhythm too, slipping his hand inside Kuron's underwear and running his fingertips along the soft skin down there. They're still kissing, and Keith wraps his arms around the broad shoulders, pulling him in so they're skin-to-skin. 

Then, Shiro is there. He's lying beside Keith, kissing up his shoulder and towards his neck. Freeing one of his hands, Keith manoeuvres it around to stroke down the side of Shiro's face. Kuron pulls back and moves away, so Keith turns his full attention on Shiro. He rolls on top of the man, feels his arousal bumping against his own, and they both moan at the feeling. 

"This piece is drop dead gorgeous, but it's gonna have to get dirty," Kuron murmurs, back now and pulling the thong out of his ass and setting over to his left cheek. Shiro held onto it, shooting Keith a sexy, half-smile that made his cheeks heat and stomach twist. 

Kuron moves his hand slowly, caressing down his hips and resting near his inner thighs. Keith felt slick fingers probing at his entrance. Startled at the unexpected feeling, he turns to glance over his shoulder and is met with a zealous gaze. Then, Keith's hips started moving. Moaning, he rocks back into his hand, Kuron and Shiro watching him. A soft pinkness filled his cheeks, precum beading on his head. 

His teasing becomes too much, a soft whimper leaving Keith’s lips because he was getting more sensitive by the minute, “Mhh,” and he makes the sweetest face.

“Shh, hey,” Shiro whispers to him, running his hands up and down Keith's back, “it’s okay, we’re nearly there.”

“Is it okay, Keith?” Kuron asks, his finger lightly grazing over his hole, as if in accompaniment to his question.

“Yes,” he says between panting. 

“What was that? I think you need to answer me again,” Kuron's breath is hot in his ear, and Keith lets loose a moan before he answers:

“Yes, _daddy_.”

Kuron huffs out a pleased laugh, and Keith’s movements still as a single digit slips inside him, "That's my baby boy."

“Bear with it for a bit,” Shiro’s voice is sizzling, and Keith tries his best not to squirm or tense up too much. K uron’s finger crooks sideways, and Keith lets out a silent moan, his head snapping back and his mouth going slack. It's too much all at once, Kuron's finger digging into his prostate and Keith lets out a weak grunt followed by a breath sigh, his orgasm rippling through him and splattering over his chest.  Then, Kuron takes advantage of his pliant state and is slowly entering inside him. Keith’s head drops forward, and his face is cupped between Shiro’s hands. Pulling him forward, Shiro distracts him with a steamy kiss, mingling their tongues together.

“Alright, I’m all in,” Kuron breathes out, and it’s obvious he’s doing all he can to maintain control.

"It's okay now, daddy. Please, move. I-I need you to move inside me, to help me feel good," Keith begs, much too aroused to take it slow or steady. 

"You're being so good, baby. You deserve a reward," Kuron accentuates his words with a deep, forward thrust, making Keith gasp aloud. 

Then, there's a lube-slicked hand around his cock and he gives a guttural groan at the added stimulation. Glancing down, he catches sight of Shiro skimming his thumb over his cock head lightly, "Looks like you could use some help, hm?"

Keith only manages a weak nod, undulating his hips to try and reach all of his pleasure spots despite still tingling with sensitivity. From the front and the back, Keith was being assaulted with pleasure. Shiro was hot and warm against him, driving Keith mad with the need to thrust deeper and deeper. Kuron was pounding into him, in that typical ruthless, passionate way of his. Sometimes Kuron hits that spot deep inside him, sometimes he doesn't. A whine gets stuck in his throat, and Keith knows this is how Kuron likes it. Making Keith desperate, edging him closer but pulling back just when it seems like Keith can't take anymore. 

Shiro's hand is still moving around him, but unlike Kuron, Shiro takes his time and doesn't rush things. That is somehow just as bad for Keith, because despite how worked up he gets, Shiro's pace remains the same, slowly driving him crazy. Kuron is moving faster, less control in his movements, and he moans low and lustfully as he cums. He's wearing a condom, so Keith doesn't feel all that much, but knowing Kuron is feeling so good makes _him_ feel good. Even though he didn't orgasm, Keith didn't mind. Besides, he was more concerned with giving a certain someone a little pleasure now. 

"Amazing. You're amazing, Keith," Kuron pulls out of him, dropping kisses to the nape of his neck and his head before he gets up to dispose of his condom. 

Shiro gently flips them, Keith's back hitting the soft mattress and making him sigh at the touch. He fingers Keith's fringe, soaked in sweat, off his forehead and strokes through his hair. "Are you okay to go again, baby?"

Keith nods, his heartbeat still a little fast from the intensity of it all, "Yes. I'm ready, Shiro. I-I want to. Go on, I wanna feel you too."

Eyes softening and heating up all at the same time, Shiro nods and kisses him deeply. Keith responds by tangling his fingers in Shiro's hair, playing with it and lifting his hips to increase the contact between them. Kuron has returned, back on the bed and easing him up. He slides in behind him so that Keith's back is now resting against his chest. 

Shiro is so gentle with him. They embrace each other, with the sunset streaming in through their hotel bedroom window.  When he enters Keith, he makes sure they’re looking in each other’s eyes. Keith loves it. That he’s feeling Shiro inside him  and that all he’s thinking about is ways to make Keith feel so good. Keith’s holding his cheeks as Shiro pushes inside him, stretching him open. He feels so good too, and Keith whispers his name as he thrusts inside him. Still hard from before, it doesn't take long for Keith to get worked up again.    


Kuron isn't touching his cock, though, in what Keith knew was a shared desire for the brothers to see him cum without any contact on his cock. Instead, Kuron nibbles on his ear, his fingers gliding over Keith's chest, occasionally brushing past one of his nipples. Not for one moment does Shiro falter in his methodic, sinfully long and deep thrusting. He has that laser-focus look in his eye, the one that makes Keith's stomach swoop and his eyes shine. 

The feeling's building up in him more and more, and it's when Shiro kisses him whilst thrusting just right against his prostate, that Keith's head falls back. It lands against Kuron's chest, and he emits a breathy moan as he cums, his arms winding around Shiro and drawing him in. Shiro's looking down at him, and when Keith meets his gaze and leans up to kiss him, he feels Shiro's meticulous thrusting stutter to a halt. He's coming, and Keith holds him through it, revelling in the feel of Shiro getting looser in his arms. 

There's nothing but the sound of heavy breathing in the room between them for a while. Eventually, Shiro slides out of him with a soft kiss to his brow and he's left in Kuron's embrace whilst Shiro disposes of the used condom. 

"Well, time to get cleaned up, eh?" Kuron offers as a suggestion, playfully slapping Keith's ass and standing up, stretching out his long limbs. 

“Keith is exhausted,” Shiro says, leaning back against the headboard with one hand intwined with Keith's, “I don’t think he can walk just yet, Kuron.”

“I’m fine. I can even stand,” Keith sits up slowly, gently breaking their hand holding and swinging his feet over the side of the bed. When he plants them and tries to stand, though, he stumbles and almost collapses in a heap.

Luckily, Shiro is there to catch him, an arm around his waist, and without further ado, lifts him up under the knees in a bridal carry to the bathroom. 

"Your definition of 'fine' always amuses me, Keith." Shiro shakes his head, setting him on the toilet seat. He then starts to fill the bath, checking every now and then to make sure it’s warm enough. 

“You both spoil me way too much,” Keith says, but he’s smiling.

“With a face like that, sweetheart, it'd be a crime for us not to," Kuron chimes in, a warm smile on his lips that makes Keith smile bashfully back. He's not used to Kuron's softer side, but it's always a treat whenever Keith gets to see some of it, "Anyway, I'm gonna order us some food, since I'm so generous. I'll even get your favourite, Keith. Shiro, you're fine with a protein shake, right?"

"Thanks, Kuron. You're as sweet as ever," Shiro answers back, rolling his eyes but sending Keith a cheeky grin. He awards him with a fond smile in return. 

_Definitely w_ _ell worth the wait,_ Keith thinks happily, as he slips into the warm bubble bath, with Shiro and Kuron not far behind him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I believe in safe sex and making sure my readers know they are being safe! And also YES, it's a big ass bath tub they've got there xD I mean they are in a 5 star hotel after all, some allowances must be made heheh~
> 
> Thank you for reading! Kudos/comments are welcomed, appreciated and loved :)


End file.
